Marvels Jack Sparrow: Salazars Revenge
by PotCFan101
Summary: Jack's standalone adventure. A week after Thanos is defeated, Jack finds himself being hunted by a foe he thought was long gone, having been released by the reality stone. Some parts mirror Dead Men Tell No Tales, and Will and Elizabeth replace Henry and Carina. Minor Marvel characters appear.


_Prologue_

 _Hell's Kitchen, 6 days after Thanos' attack._

Jack Sparrow was tracking down an arms deal in one of the bad parts of New York. Normally, being the new director of SHIELD, he'd send one of his crew members down there, or even ask Daredevil to take care of it, but he had heard that a weapon there had supernatural qualities. That, and the fact that the other day, some pickpocket stole his compass when he was distracted on the streets.

As Jack crouched on a rooftop, he listened in on what the gang's leader, who was someone in a fancy red coat and jet black mustache, was saying to another crime lord while he brandished a sword appearing to be American Revolution era, with a familiar looking blade.

"Alright, one of my men brought me the compass you wanted." The gangster said, taking Jack's compass out of his pocket. "Now where is that weapon you promised me?"

"Right here." The man in the red coat said, grabbing a box and pulled out a book that looked as charred as the _Black Pearl_ , and had some writing Jack couldn't make out.

"A silly book?" The mob boss scoffed, unimpressed.

"This, my friend, is the Darkhold." The red coat replied. The other man's eyes widened, asking, "How did you get this? The last I heard, SHIELD had a flame headed demon hide this somewhere."

"Let's just say I was very determined to find it." The second man replied. Just as the trade was being made, Jack jumped down, surprising everyone.

"Sorry to interrupt, gents," Jack said, pulling out his sword. "But ye have something that belongs to me. And I'd like it back, if ye don't mind."

"Oh, we do mind." The man in the red coat said, drawing his sword as well.

"That's one of the Avengers! Screw this, I'm outta here!" The other mobster said, as he and his two bodyguards began to run, leaving the Darkhold. Sighing, the man in red pulled out an old flintlock pistol and shot the mobster, as his men shot at the bodyguards.

"Nothing personal, just business." The man muttered. "I've studied you for the past six years, Sparrow. I know how you got here, and what you can do. Try and keep up."

"Who are you?" Jack asked, eyeing the man.

"My name is Hector Morgan." The man said, taking a bow. "But you'll call me the Crimson Privateer."

"Doesn't have a nice ring to it." Jack taunted, before they began their duel. As they fought, they both noticed that Morgan's crew had run away as well.

"Cowards, all of them!" Hector cursed, attempting to run Jack through.

"Sometimes cowards survive, mate." Jack said while parrying sword strikes. He then tried to bring his elbow down on Hector's blade, attempting to snap it the same way Hawkeye did during the battle of New York, but the sword wouldn't break.

"How?" Jack asked, but was punched by Morgan, falling to the ground.

"You think you're the only one with powerful friends?" Hector sneered. "Before that Black Panther hero locked him up, I approached Klawe to help fashion a sword out of vibranium, just like yours. And now, I have beaten you!"

"Not quite." Jack said, grabbing a fistful of garbage from the alley's ground and tossing it in Morgan's face. Morgan was temporarily blinded, as Jack pulled out his pistol.

"You cheated." Hector said bitterly.

"If you studied me as much as ye said, then you'd know that I'd cheat." Jack replied casually. Hector then lunged, but Jack fired a shot in a split second, killing the Crimson Privateer. Jack holstered his weapons and took Hector's sword and flintlock to put in storage above the Helicarrier, then picked up his compass off Morgan's corpse. Jack then turned to the Darkhold, and felt a supernatural power coming from it.

"Barbossa, I'm done. Meet me at the rendezvous site with a quinjet, and I'm also coming back with an interesting weapon." Jack said, picking up the book. "Something tells me there's more to it than we might have thought." As Jack exited Hell's Kitchen, a hooded figure watched him from the rooftop. Seeing him leave with the Darkhold, the man smirked, forming a plan, before creating a portal and leaving.

 _Chapter 1_

 _Caribbean, 1700s_

The hooded figure exited the portal, arriving at the docks of the island of Saint Martin, in the 18th century. From there, he joined the crew of a pirate ship, and requested that they set sail South, toward what was known as the Devil's Triangle. However, the figure kept to himself the real reason he wanted to reach there, as he was searching for a ghostly Spanish crew, once trapped in the Triangle. He had witnessed Thanos use the reality stone when Jack Sparrow refused his offer, and through his studies, knew that the ghosts must've been what Jack feared most.

 _Silent Mary_

"Capitan, look!" A Spanish ghost with an eye patch said to his captain, a man who was missing a chunk of the back of his head, his hair flowing as if he was underwater, and using a sword as a cane.

"What is it, Lesaro?" The man said.

"Pirates, sir, and they're heading straight towards us!" Lesaro replied. This intrigued the captain, as the ships usually ran away from his ghost ship, the _Silent Mary_. Smirking darkly, black liquid dripping out of his mouth, the captain made his way to the helm. When the two ships got close enough, the captain used his supernatural power to raise the ship's bow, as if the jaws of a beast, to destroy the pirate ships. However, he spotted a hooded man at the bow began to speak.

"Capitan Salazar!" The man said, causing the captain to pause. "I hear you are looking for Jack Sparrow!" Before he could order his crew to board the vessel, The man seemingly jumped on invisible platforms, landing on the _Mary_ next to Salazar.

"What sorcery is this?" Salazar asked.

"Exactly that." The man said, removing his hood. "My name is Mordo. I've come with an offer."

"I suppose the offer involves me sparing your crew, Mr. Mordo?" Salazar said.

"Kill them, they were just a means to get to you." Mordo shrugged. With a grunt, Salazar brought the _Silent Mary's_ bow down, destroying the pirate ship and killing everyone on board.

"Now, what is it you want?" Salazar asked, growing impatient.

"Jack Sparrow is not in this world anymore." Mordo stated.

"He died?" The ghost captain asked, eyes filling with fury.

"No," Mordo explained. "He has traveled to a different world."

"Impossible." Salazar spat. "The only other world he could've gone is the Locker."

"Not quite." Mordo said. "He had left this world a long time ago, when he was seemingly killed by the Kraken. In doing so, Sparrow landed in my world, where we are nearly three centuries ahead of yours."

"Then how do I get there?" Salazar asked, eager to kill Jack.

"You must travel to the world's end. From there you will land in my world." Mordo said. "I can assist you in getting there, as I have studied this world before arriving."

"No need, Mr. Mordo." Salazar chuckled. "The dead know where the world's end is, even if we haven't personally been there."

"That's good. Once you get there, I will tamper with the… tunnel there to ensure you will arrive safely." Mordo said reassuringly.

"Why's that?" Salazar asked, suspicious.

"Because when Sparrow and his crew arrived to the other world, they landed in the middle of land. And we both know you and your crew are unable to step on dry land." Mordo explained.

"Why can't you just take us the way you came here?" Lesaro asked.

"Because I can not create a portal big enough for this ship. And you will need the _Silent Mary_." Mordo said.

"And what do you want in return?" Salazar asked.

"Once you kill Sparrow, I want you to bring me a book in his possession." Mordo said. "It is a black in color, and the cover is labeled as the Darkhold. It has many supernatural properties, and I need it for my own purposes. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." Salazar said quickly, gripping the man's hand and shaking it. Mordo paid now mind to his deathly touch, and nodding, created a portal with his sling ring and left back to his world.

"Are you really planning on giving him that book once he finds it?" Lesaro asked.

"Of course not." Salazar laughed darkly. "He mentioned that the book possesses magical properties. Perhaps it can break the curse over us."

"Si, Capitan." Lesaro replied.

"Now, change course to the Farthest Gate! It's time to kill a Sparrow!" Salazar said, as the _Silent Mary_ began sailing to the world's end.

 _Sanctum Sanctorum_

Dr. Strange had cast a spell to watch over Sparrow's world, as Jack requested, to know if any dangers were coming. Having witnessed the entire exchange with his former mentor Mordo and the ghost pirate Salazar through the magical veil, he stood up in shock, and began to leave the New York Sanctum.

"Where are you going, Strange?" Strange's friend, Wong, asked.

"I'm going to the Helicarrier." Stephen replied. "I need to warn the Director of SHIELD of an old enemy's return."

 _Chapter 2_

 _Black Pearl 2.0 (Helicarrier)_

Jack and Barbossa arrived on the helicarrier they called the _Black Pearl 2.0_ , named in honor of Sparrow's former ship, being met by Will Turner above the main deck. Being a pirate, Jack had kept the Helicarrier submerged in the water, deciding to not take to the air just yet.

"Did you get it?" Will asked, to which Jack nodded.

"Aye, and I also have the book." Jack replied, taking out his compass and revealing the Darkhold.

"Of all the books I've seen, this is the most interesting." Barbossa said, eyeing the Darkhold.

"The man I took it from claimed that it has supernatural properties, so I decided to bring it aboard." Jack explained, before the three went inside.

"So what is this 'Darkhold'?" Elizabeth Swann asked, as she and Gibbs joined Jack, Barbossa, and Will.

"I believe that the book may have mystical properties." Jack replied. "It may be a book of spells of sorts."

"Do you think it could release my father from the _Flying Dutchman_?" Will asked, eager.

"It's possible mate, but we can't be certain yet." Jack said, opening the book. At first, all they saw was nothing, but before the crew's eyes, words were forming on the pages.

"Interesting." Jack said. Flipping through the pages, Jack found the incantations to set souls free and break curses.

"Will, I think the book is outright telling us how to free your father." Jack said, showing Turner the book. On the open page was a spell explained how to free sailors from servitude aboard the _Dutchman_.

"How is that possible?" Asked Elizabeth.

"I believe that the Darkhold knows what we seek, so it is showing us what to do." Barbossa explained. Before Will or Jack could say the incantation, however, a portal opened on the deck, and out stepped a man in a blue tunic, red cape, and yellow gloves. His hair and beard were black, but also had specks of gray, and Jack had met him before.

"Stephen!" Jack said casually. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Ye know this man?" Barbossa asked.

"Aye, he was one of the heroes who helped in battling Thanos." Jack replied.

"I've come to warn you, Sparrow." Doctor Strange said. "Captain Salazar is coming for you."

"I once knew a spaniard," Jack said, brushing it off. "But he's been long dead. I should know, I saw his ship sink."

"But it sunk in your world's Bermuda Triangle." Strange said. "And whether it's this world or yours, the Triangle has supernatural properties."

"I didn't give me compass to anyone though." Jack replied.

"That may be true, however, do you remember what Thanos had said to you before you destroyed him?" Doctor Strange asked. Jack thought long and hard, finally remembering what Thanos had said: _I will ensure you suffer by unleashing your worst nightmare_.

"Damn." Sparrow said, realizing what the mad titan had meant. "But how do ye know that he's coming?"

"With this." Strange said, casting a magical veil that showed the _Silent Mary_ at the world's end's farthest gate."And old mentor of mine, Mordo, met with him and struck a deal that if he'll ensure Salazar gets here and kills you, then he'll get the Darkhold. The book is not safe here."

"Sorry mate, but I don't think that your Sanctum is the safest place either." Jack retorted. "Especially since you say your old friend is after the book."

"Wait a minute." Will and Elizabeth said. "Who is this Salazar, and why does he hate you so much?"

Jack sighed, before saying, "Guess we do have some time for this tale. Bring up a few chairs, it could take a while…"

 _Chapter 3_

 _Caribbean (Flashback)_

 _Salazar must've thought that pirates had infected the seas, having murdered his father and grandfather. So he decided to eliminate them all from the sea, to purge the Earth. Eventually, the last of the pirate ships at the time convened to bring down Salazar._

" _Hit them below the waterline!" Salazar said, as his ship, the Silent Mary, was engaged in combat with at least five other pirate ships. "Ay, ay, vamos!"_

 _Although he believed his intentions pure, he didn't discriminate on whom he killed, deciding to murder pirates who were not even responsible for his family's deaths._

" _Capitan, they are begging for mercy!" Lesaro ran up to Salazar._

" _Mercy?" Salazar said, biting into an apple. "There is no mercy." Salazar tossed the apple into the water and gave the order of execution. Lesaro had the crew carried out the order, and fired on the helpless pirates, taking no prisoners._

 _I had been one of those pirates, aboard the Wicked Wench, which I later changed to the Black Pearl. At the time, another man was captain, and I was his first mate. Even my father was there to help me start my career as a pirate._

" _Steady men, steady-" The captain said, before being thrown to the deck by a cannonball blast. I ran up to him, but he was beyond saving. Before he died, however, my captain gave me my compass._

" _This compass is yours now, Jack." He told me. "It points not North, but to what you desire most. Do not betray it, or it will unleash your greatest fear." As he died, I looked up, all the crew staring at me, wondering what I was going to do. So, I opened my compass with the desire to defeat Salazar, and the needle pointed towards the Devil's Triangle._

 _I then climbed up to the crow's nest, trying to get Salazar's attention._

" _Oi, looky here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, getting the spaniard to focus on me. "It's just you and me left, so I got a proposition: if ye surrender, I will let ye live. Ya here that? I will let ye live!"_

 _I was counting on Salazar's pride being wounded, and sure enough, he began following me toward the Triangle. Once the Wench got there, I instructed me crew to perform a dangerous bootleg turn, knowing full well that his ship was too large and close to make the same maneuver. As his ship went by, I gave him one last mocking smirk, before Salazar sunk to the depths of the ocean. Looking back, I was too distracted by the crew paying me a tribute to notice that some supernatural energy was coming from the rocks of the Devil's Triangle. That must've been how Salazar became undead._

 _Helicarrier, present_

"So now Salazar wants revenge." Will said. "And Thanos made it possible with the reality stone."

"Aye." Jack said. "He must think that this Darkhold could be the key to undoing his curse."

"Which is why the book isn't safe here." Strange said. "The Darkhold belongs in the New York Sanctum. Wong and I can protect it."

"Like ye protected the London Sanctum and the book of Cagliostro?" Jack shot back. "Me and my crew are more than capable in keeping their hands off of it. I've faced skeleton pirates, the Kraken, and Davy Jones himself. What's a few ghosts going to matter?" As Doctor Strange and Jack began arguing, Barbossa started looking at the built in video surveillance and radar. Upon seeing a rather larger blip, Barbossa looked out one of the windows, and what he saw made him gape in horror.

"Ship approaching!" Barbossa yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "It's the _Silent Mary_!"

 _Chapter 4_

As the _Silent Mary_ drew closer to the Helicarrier, Jack began barking orders to the crew, before turning to Will.

"Is there anyway we can get in the air?" Jack asked. Turner shook his head.

"Negative, Jack. The _Mary_ is too close. We'll have to engage them in combat." Will replied.

"Very well." Jack said, drawing his sword. "Grab yer old swords! If they be ghosts, no gun can harm them, so we might be able to fight them off with steel!" As his crew went to the storage compartments for their swords, Jack walked over to Doctor Strange.

"Find Robbie Reyes." Jack said. "I read his file, and it said he was able to kill some ghosts that Coulson's team encountered a couple years ago, before Thanos attacked."

"How do you know that he'll be able to harm these ghosts?" The Sorcerer Supreme asked. "Those ghosts were not created in the same way as Salazar."

"I don't mate, but what choice do we have?" Jack said. Nodding, Strange opened a portal with his sling ring, leaving Jack and the crew. Jack then left the Darkhold in room, before heading outside with the rest of the crew.

"Jack Sparrow!" Salazar yelled with the glee of a madman, as he leapt onto the Helicarrier. "I've come with the butcher's bill!"

"Right here, Sally." Jack mocked, walking up to Salazar as their crews fought around them. Snarling, Salazar drew his sword and advanced at Jack, swinging wildly. Jack sidestepped and began fighting the ghost captain, parrying blow for blow. Suddenly, Salazar locked blades with Sparrow, and drawing their swords with the left, reached out and punched Jack in the face. As Jack sat up from the ground, Salazar pointed his sword at him.

"Where's the Darkhold?!" Salazar growled, impatient.

"I'll never tell you." Jack spat.

"I believe you." Salazar then yelled to the other end of the Helicarrier.

"Lesaro!" Salazar barked, causing the one eyed crewman to turn away from fighting Barbossa. "Scour this ship until you find the book!"

"Si, Capitan!" Lesaro then took off and headed for the main bridge, running through both crews and walking through the the walls. Barbossa soon tried following, but was slowed down by not being able to walk through the walls as a ghost.

"Now, Jack Sparrow, time to die." Salazar said, black ooze dripping from his mouth. However, Jack was quick, and smacked Salazar's sword away and jumped up, ready to fight once more. Suddenly, he heard loud footsteps behind him, and turning, Sparrow saw the _Silent Mary's_ figurehead come to life and run straight toward him. Jack prepared to fight the huge figure, stopped as a man in red and gold armor flew at it, blasting it with its energy beams.

"Mr. Stark, good to see you again." Jack said in his ear comms. "Just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Same here, Jack." Tony Stark replied, fighting the figurehead. "Just glad I got here in time to save your ass again." Jack nodded, then turned just in time to block another of Salazar's swipes. They continued their fighting all across the Helicarrier, until Lesaro finally yelled to Salazar.

"Capitan, look!" Lesaro said raising his arm that wasn't connected to his body. "I have the book!" Grinning, Salazar kicked Jack to the ground, before running at Lesaro and taking the book. However, upon opening it and skimming through the pages, he found no words on them, even after waiting for what seemed like minutes.

"NO!" Salazar screamed, before pointing his sword at Sparrow. "Why isn't it working?!"

"I dunno mate." Jack said, getting up. "It worked fine for me."

"It might be because he's living, and we're not." Lesaro suggested. Growling, Salazar grabbed Will Turner by the scruff of the neck, looking back to see Iron Man blow up the figurehead with a missile.

"Retreat!" Salazar yelled, as his crew headed back to the _Silent Mary_ , carrying Will with them.

"No!" Elizabeth said, trying to run after them. However, she was stopped by Jack and Barbossa. "Let go! We must save Will!"

"Elizabeth," Jack said, turning her around and gripping her shoulders. "He needs Will to read the book for him. He won't kill him." Just as he finished, Jack looked behind Elizabeth, and watched in horror as the _Silent Mary's_ bow rose up, as if the jaws of a beast and moving closer to the Helicarrier. The _Mary_ then came crashing down, cleaving through the Helicarrier as though it was a knife cutting through hot butter and splitting it in two.

"Retreat all, to the rafts!" Jack yelled, getting into a raft of his own with Barbossa, Elizabeth and Gibbs, and began steering it to New York's shore.

Back on the _Silent Mary_ , Salazar had watched as Sparrow and his crew abandoned ship, moving toward the mainland with the strange buildings.

"Seems Jack's survived again." Will said, being held by Lesaro and another ghost crewmember.

"Not for long." Salazar replied, making a signal to Lesaro.

"Sharks!" The first mate ordered, as the ghost crew began taking dead shark corpses and dropping them in the water.

"Kill the Sparrow." Salazar commanded, and the sharks came to life, heading toward Sparrow's raft.

"Come on, you bloody boat, go faster!" Sparrow said, as the raft was barely moving.

"Maybe we should swim for it." Elizabeth suggested. She changed her mind soon though, as one of the sharks came up and tried to bite at the raft. Jack then drew his sword and stabbed the dead shark, though it had little effect. Barbossa tried fighting off the sharks as well, but also did little harm to them. The sharks began tearing the small raft apart, but were suddenly blasted by Iron Man.

"Thanks again, Stark." Jack said grinning. His smile soon faded, as he saw the ghosts of the _Silent Mary_ jump from the ship and ran at them on top of the water.

"Need a lift, Jack?" Iron Man said, grabbing a hold of Jack, Barbossa, and Elizabeth." Just as Salazar nearly slashed Jack, Iron Man flew at full speed before landing on the beach with the rest of the crew. Jack then stood up as Salazar and his crew appeared on the water, right in front of him.

"Hi, Jack Sparrow." Salazar said mockingly, glaring at him. Stark fired his unibeam straight at the ghost's chest, but it went straight through him without harm.

"They're dead, Tony." Jack explained, as Salazar laughed. Suddenly, a portal opened, and Robbie Reyes fell out.

"I'm sorry, Sparrow." Reyes said, looking at him. "Once Strange told me what was happening, I got here as quick as I could."

"Just who are you?" Salazar asked.

"I'm here to send you to Hell." Reyes said, as the ghosts laughed. Suddenly, Reyes growled, transforming into the Ghost Rider, and the crew stopped laughing.

"Lesaro, take care of this demon." Salazar instructed. Lesaro stepped forward, sword drawn, but the Rider pulled out his flaming chain and wrapped it around his body, disintegrating the ghost.

"Huh, guess he can kill them." Jack muttered. The Rider swung his chain again, aiming at Salazar, but he stuck out his sword, stopping the chain from wrapping around his body. With a grunt, Salazar pulled the chain away from Ghost Rider, sending the chain into the water.

"You will soon pay for what you did to me." Salazar snarled. "I'll be waiting, for you."

"I'm counting on it mate." Jack replied, as the ghost crew left back to the _Mary_.

"Tony, I appreciate the assistance, but I won't need ye anymore." Nodding, Stark flew off back to the Avengers Tower. Seeing as he wasn't needed either, Ghost Rider hailed his car, and he rode off as well.

"What now, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, frustrated. "Salazar has Will, and they just destroyed the Helicarrier!"

"Time to go back to old school." Jack said, heading toward the Avengers Headquarters in upstate New York, the crew following.

 _Chapter 5_

 _Avengers Headquarters_

"What are we doing here, Jack?" Barbossa asked. "We have to stop Salazar."

"I know that, Hector, that's why we're here." Jack said, opening the doors to the hangar. The crew peered in, and in the middle of it all, was the old _Black Pearl_.

"I didn't think you kept this." Elizabeth said. "I thought you threw it away when Fury gave you the Helicarrier."

"I kept it for sentimental reasons, Lizzie." Jack replied. "Also, it would've been a backup in case the Helicarrier got destroyed like in this case."

"Well, how are we going to get it out, Jack?" Gibbs asked. "In case you didn't notice, we're nowhere near water."

"I can fix that." A deep voice said. Turning around, Jack and the crew met Nick Fury once more. No longer the Director of SHIELD, Fury wore a common brown coat and dark sunglasses, to hide his appearance. "I still have one of those newer models of the old carrier."

"Stark's right?" Jack asked, remembering Fury's new Helicarrier before HYDRA resurfaced.

"Yep, that's it." Fury confirmed. "Now, let's hook this up and take this 'Salazar' down."

"Aye." Jack said. "I'm not sure how much more time we have, or what he's having Will do right now."

 _Silent Mary_

As Salazar and his crew got back to his ship, he was shaking with fury.

"Where's the boy?" He asked a crewmember in pure rage.

"We had locked him in the brig while we went after Sparrow." The crewmember replied. Salazar made his way below deck and went to see Turner.

"What do you want?" Will spat upon seeing the ghost captain.

"You're going to help me undo this curse." Salazar said, unlocking the cell and grabbing Turner by the neck, before taking him to the captain's cabin. One of the ghosts placed the Darkhold down in front of the two, while placing his sword at Will's neck.

"You will read this, or you will die." Salazar warned. With no choice, Will opened the book, and words began forming on the earlier blank pages. As he began flipping through the pages, he finally found a spell that could undo Salazar's curse.

"There." Turner said, pointing to the incantation. "There's the spell that can break your curse." Just before he was about to read it however, a portal opened, revealing Mordo.

"Good, you brought the book." Mordo said with satisfaction. "Now, honor your bargain and give it to me."

" _No gracias, Senor Mordo_." Salazar said in Spanish. "I think I will keep it for a little while longer. Magda." Salazar finished, tapping his sword. The ghost Magda lunged forward, stabbing his sword in Mordo's shoulder.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." Mordo said.

"I believe I do, and you can't kill the dead." Salazar sneered. Before he could kill Mordo though, he created a portal and exited the _Mary_. Grunting, Salazar forced Will to recite the incantation.

"Mortisa lieu de vocquier de mieu vachette, de bussette Cython!" Will chanted, causing the entire ship to rock. A flash of thunder and green lightning was heard, not from Thor, and then it all stopped. Salazar looked around, first at his crew, then at his hands. No longer were they cracked and a chalked white, but no had the darkened olive color to it as before he died in the Triangle. As he felt the back of his head, Salazar noticed that there was no longer a chunk missing, and his hair no longer flowed as if underwater. The curse was finally broken. Salazar then the crew outside begin cheering, as the _Silent Mary_ had also repaired itself.

"So what now, Capitan?" Magda asked, curious. "What shall we do with the book?"

"We've broken the curse, _si_ , but why stop there?" Salazar said, eyes filling with malice. "It is time we destroy the pirates once and for all. There must be some chant in this book that can raise the dead. We will use the dead to hunt down Sparrow, and after, then we will kill his friends!"

Hearing this, Will had no time to pick up the Darkhold, and bolted out of the cabin. Salazar and Magda soon followed, and arrived just in time to see Turner push past one of the crewmembers and jump overboard.

"Let him go." Salazar ordered, stopping Magda from jumping in after Will. "He will soon die with Sparrow."

 _Chapter 6_

 _Black Pearl_

Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Gibbs stood at the stern of the _Pearl_ , Jack steering the ship to open waters. After they had moved the ship from the hangar and into the waters, Fury had gone back to the Helicarrier to provide air support.

"Captain, there's someone in the water." Gibbs said, looking into the sea. Upon looking over the side, Elizabeth recognized Will, and Jack threw down a rope for him to climb up.

"What happened, son?" Jack asked, as Turner coughed up seawater.

"Salazar has broken the curse, but he's still hunting you." Will said, standing up. "He's planning on raising the dead to draw you out." Just then, Jack heard Nick Fury yell into his earpiece.

"Sparrow, I'm seeing reports on the news that zombies and skeletons are attacking New York." Fury yelled angrily. "What the Hell did you do this time?"

"It's Salazar." Jack replied. "He's doing this to draw me to him. Send in the Avengers and Coulson's team. Hell, call in the Defenders if needed. I'm going to stop Salazar and end this."

 _Fury's Helicarrier_

Fury broke off the connection, before contacting Iron Man.

"Stark, gather the Avengers." Fury ordered. "It seems we're being attacked by the zombie apocalypse."

"Already on it Nick, but I think that only me, Cap, Hawkeye, Widow, and Hulk can show up." Tony said. "I haven't been able to contact Thor, and I'm not sure T'Challa would want to be here."

"Leave that to me. I'm also sending in the Defenders for back up." Fury replied, before turning to Phil Coulson. "Agent Coulson, get your team down there and stop these monsters from raising Hell. And find the Rider, you're going to need all the help you can get."

"Yes sir." Coulson said, before then sat in his chair, pondering what he should do.

"Hill, increase the satellite range. I want to find anyone superpowered individual who can help with this." Fury said.

"Copy that, Director." Agent Hill replied.

 _Black Pearl_

"Captain, we're approaching the _Silent Mary_." Gibbs said, pointing to a large Spanish galleon. Suddenly, Doctor Strange exited a portal on the ship, glaring at Jack.

"Dammit, Sparrow!" Strange yelled. "What did you do this time?!"

"Salazar has the Darkhold, and he's raised the dead to destroy New York." Jack replied.

"I told you to give me the book!" Doctor Strange said, furious.

"And I told ye that Mordo would take it." Sparrow countered. "Look, we're heading over to stop Salazar right now, and I promise ye that once he's defeated, ye can have the damn book."

"Fine." Strange said, before creating another portal and going back to the New York Sanctum to fight the undead.

"Are ye planning on killing Salazar?" Barbossa asked Jack, who just shook his head.

"No, Hector, I think there's something we didn't realize about him." Jack said. "The whole reason he's hated pirates is because they killed his father and grandfather. That, and I think his ship is named after someone important. I've heard of many ships named after someone their captain valued in life."

"So what, ye just planning on talking with him?" Barbossa mocked. "Should I prepare tea and crumpets?" Jack simply chuckled and drew his sword.

"No Hector, but I'll use that as a last resort."

 _Chapter 7_

"Capitan, ship inbound!" Magda said, staring through a spyglass. Salazar walked over and snatched the spyglass out of the crew member's hands, looking through it himself. There, he saw a ship with a blackened hull, with sails to match.

"Sparrow." Salazar said, grinning. "He must be here for the book." Salazar then grabbed the Darkhold and set it on a nearby table near the helm.

"Ahoy, Captain Salazar!" Jack shouted from the _Black Pearl_. "It seems you're in possession of a certain book I require, some I'm making ye a once in a lifetime offer; hand over the Darkhold, and I'll spare yer life! Ye hear that? I shall let ye live!" Salazar simply scoffed, before drawing his sword.

"You think I'll give you the book, _hombre_?" Salazar sneered. "I'll see you dead for what you did to me!" With that, cannons from both sides fired, splintering wood and causing crews to take cover. Grappling hooks were thrown, and crew members of both ships began swinging over, fighting on the _Pearl_ and _Mary_. Among the crew on Salazar's ship swung Will, Elizabeth, and Jack, while Barbossa and Gibbs stayed on the _Pearl_ to keep the ship from being overrun. Will and Elizabeth began fighting with the crew, as Jack confronted Salazar.

"Last chance." Sparrow said, raising his sword. "Give me the Darkhold. You have no idea what you've unleashed."

"No, Sparrow, I believe I do." Salazar replied, taking his sword and swinging at Jack. Jack, however, sidestepped and began parrying. As Jack and Salazar fought across the _Mary_ , he heard Iron Man yelling in his ear comms.

"There's too many! Even with the Avengers, we're losing!" Tony said in a garbled voice.

"Keep fighting Stark, just hold out for a little while longer!" Jack said, while locking blades with Salazar. Suddenly, Salazar broke the lock, and punched Jack in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. As he prepared to stab Jack through the heart, he taunted, "Don't worry, Sparrow. After you, your friends will die. Then your Allies not here, and then this pathetic city will fall."

"Wait, mate!" Jack said, causing the Spaniard to pause. "I know you're a man of honor. That you blame me and all pirates for your family's deaths. But what about your family that might still live?"

"What do you mean, Sparrow?" Salazar asked, eyes narrowed.

"The _Silent Mary_ \- it's not just the name of a ship, is it?" Jack asked. "Is that the name of your daughter?"

" _Si_." Salazar replied, lowering his blade. "My daughter, Maria, was barely a baby when I had left. I do not know what became of her because I was trapped in the Triangle."

"Mate, I don't fault you for blaming pirates for your loss." Jack said. "I met someone recently who faced a villain who would do literally anything for his own family. But I know how it feels to lose someone. Last week, I had to say goodbye to two of my friends in this world because a tyrant had killed them." Salazar stared at Jack, his lust for vengeance being replaced by confusion.

"Ye have a chance to end this, mate." Jack continued. "What would your daughter think of you raising the dead to destroy someone's home? Ye were given a second chance after you became mortal again. I suggest ye don't waste it."

"You can't possibly know what I went through." Salazar spat, his anger returning.

"I can imagine." Jack retorted. "I've been cursed, left for dead, and when I arrived here, I first thought it was the Locker. I've faced aliens, robots, and threats that we've never even dreamed of in our time. You think you're the only one who's been through Hell?" Again, Salazar's anger left him, replaced by regret.

"Stop, men!" Salazar barked, causing the crew of the _Silent Mary_ to cease their attack. Salazar then walked over to Darkhold, and muttered an incantation. Soon, Jack got contacted by Iron Man yet again.

"Hey, Jack, it seems the zombies have just fallen over and died." Stark said. "Was that your doing?"

"Aye, Tony, I took care of it." Jack said, then turned back to Salazar. "Thanks mate. Now, I made someone a promise to get this book to him."

"Wait!" Will said, swinging over to the _Mary_. "I keep my promises. I intend to free my father from the _Dutchman_." Nodding, Sparrow opened the book, and Will muttered another incantation.

"It's done." Turner said. "My father is free from servitude."

"And ye've made sure Davy Jones won't return?" Jack asked. "I've heard stories of things not going to plan."

"Aye, I've plugged that loophole." Will replied confidently.

"That's good, William." Jack said. "Now, we need to get this to the good Doctor."

 _Chapter 8_

 _New York Sanctum_

"Thank you, Jack, for bringing the Darkhold." Doctor Strange said, taking the book from Sparrow. "I'll have Wong take this to the library in Kamar-Taj immediately."

"Happy to help, mate." Jack said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"Of course, Mordo is still on the loose." Strange hinted.

"Well, good luck with that. I'm taking a break from stopping world ending threats." Jack announced.

"If you'd like, I can create a portal for you to go back to your world." Strange suggested.

"Aye mate, but not for me." Sparrow replied, then turned to his crew. "For them." He gestured towards Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Salazar and his crew.

"We're having a child." Elizabeth explained. "And Will and I wish to raise them in our world. Once they're old enough, we'll come back here."

"Aye, and during our last return, I met a woman by the name of Margaret Smyth." Barbossa added. "I'd wish to see her again."

"And I am returning to see _mi esposa y hija_." Salazar chimed in. Nodding, Strange used his sling ring to open another portal into Sparrow's world, and Salazar and his crew stepped in, landing on the docks of Saint Martin. Will and Elizabeth were about to follow, but Jack stopped them for a moment.

"Take these." Jack said, giving them earpieces. "I had Stark make a few more since we got back to fight Thanos." Nodding in agreement, Will and Elizabeth walked through the portal. Barbossa soon followed, only stopping to turn to Jack and say that they will come back, before joining everyone else. Strange then closed the portal after Barbossa left.

"Thanks, Doctor. Goodbye." Jack said, shaking Strange's hand, before leaving. Jack took a long walk, before returning to the _Black Pearl_.

"Ahoy, Captain!" Gibbs said, once Jack made it to the helm. "What be our heading?"

"Set sail to Wakanda. I heard from Black Panther someone is trying to steal his vibranium again." Jack replied, setting course as Gibbs barked orders to set sail. Jack then took out his compass, and seeing the needle point towards where he wanted most, grinned and snapped it shut, then grabbed a bottle of rum.

 _Epilogue_

 _Salazar and his crew parted ways after they arrived in Saint Martin. Finding a ship that would take him to Spain, Armando arrived at his wife's home, and became overjoyed to see her, and his now grown up daughter, again. Free of his curse, Salazar spent the rest of his days with his family._

 _Barbossa rejoined the woman he loved, Margaret Smyth, and they sailed on another ship together. One night, Blackbeard's ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge, attacked the vessel, but Barbossa was able to defeat Edward Teach, having secretly taken one of Tony Stark's miniaturized launchers before leaving the Avenger's world. Soon after, he and Margaret had a child, deciding to name her Carina, and continued sailing._

 _Will and Elizabeth found Will's father, Bootstrap Bill, no longer bound to the Flying Dutchman. They all sailed back to Port Royal, and the Turners also had a child, deciding to name him Henry. Once he was old enough, Will, Elizabeth, and Henry sailed the seas, while telling him stories of all the adventures they had. Henry soon met Carina, and the two became good friends. Once he turned 18, The Turners and Barbossa's contacted Jack, where it had only been a month in the other world, and had Doctor Strange open a portal for them to return._

 _Jack Sparrow officially stepped down from the Director of SHIELD, deciding to hand the job back to Fury for the time being. While Fury handled new threats to Earth, Sparrow had help from Steve Rogers in getting an apartment next to his for when he wasn't on missions. Most of the time though, he was at the helm of the Black Pearl, stopping terror attacks around the world, and fighting alongside the Avengers and his crew._

 _The End._


End file.
